My Edelweis
by Drabble Wookie
Summary: "Pada awalnya ini hanyalah sebuah pertemuan singkat diantara kita . Aku sudah bersama dia . Kau bagaikan partikel semu yang tidak nyata, aku menyayangimu. Semoga kau bahagia di kehidupanmu selanjutnya" Kyuwook Story/Crackpair/ANGST/DLDR/Review please.


**My Edelweis .  
**

**Drabble Wookie's Story .**

**Angst . Crackpair . Kyuwok's story .  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

.

**RYEOWOOK POV .**

Aku berjalan jalan sore di sekitar taman kota dengan langkah santai , berbalutkan sweater ungu muda dan celana panjang putih . Ini musim semi, dan angin sangat banyak. Membiarkan rambutku sedikit tertiup angin sore. Dingin . Aku sedikit merapatkan tubuhku saat dengan begitu saja angin berlalu melaluiku .

Aku menduduki diri di salah satu bangku panjang taman yang sudah disediakan . Berbekalkan pensil dan selembar kertas, aku mulai melukis beberapa objek yang mungkin bisa kujadikan bahan lukisan . Aku menangkap ekor mataku pada sepasang kekasih yang duduk di bawah pohon sakura . Begitu indah pohon sakura disana, objek pun serasa pas dengan adanya sepasang kekasih disana yang duduk sambil saling bersandar dan bercengkrama? Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan .

.

.

**END OF POV .**

**.  
**

Ryeowook nama laki laki itu . Laki laki dengan tubuh kecil itu kini mengukir seulas senyum di bibirnya . Membiarkan helaian rambutnya tertiup angin , dan tangan kecilnya mulai melukis hanya dengan sebuah pensil. Membentuk arsiran yang indah, yang orang kebanyakan tidak bisa membuatnya. Sesekali kepalanya terangkat mengamati dua objek disana . Dia tersenyum saat salah satu dari mereka melambaikan tangan pada Ryeowook. Wanita muda disebelahnya melihat bingung dan kemudian melemparkan senyum terbaiknya kepada Ryeowook. Mungkin mereka merasa diamati? Entahlah .

Ryeowook hanya duduk lima belas menit dan saat itu juga dia selesai . Mengangkat lembar kertasnya kemudian yang sudah penuh dengan arsiran, dan tersenyum saat kedua orang disana datang menghampirinya .

" hai, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" pria yang lebih tua darinya –sepertinya- bertanya .

" melukis" terdiam sejenak sambil mengamati keduanya . "ini" .

Wanita yang lebih muda dan tinggi seukuran dengannya menerima, tersenyum saat menyadari betapa indahnya sebuah arsiran diatas kerta putih yang dibuat laki laki didepannya. "terimakasih, oppa?"

" tidak ... tidak apa apa. Panggil aku oppa. Aku kim ryeowook " menjabat tangan sebagai awal perkenalan pada perempuan yang lebih muda. "Ahri , panggil saja aku ahri " .

Ryeowook tersenyum kemudian , menjabat laki laki disebelahnya "kyuhyun . Hm.. Ryeowook-ssi?" .

Ryeowook tertawa sangat canggung ketika Kyuhyun menyebutnya terlalu formal , "aku kelahiran tahun delapan tujuh. Tidak usah terlalu formal" .

"oh , maafkan aku, hyungie " Kyuhyun menunduk . Terlalu kaku .

"santai saja " menepuk bahu Kyuhyun sekilas .

Ryeowook mengambil sesuatu dari dalam dompetnya , mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama. "ini , datanglah kesini kapan kapan" menyerahkan kartunya kepada Kyuhyun .

Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian, "terimakasih, hyung ." Meninggalkan ahri dengan sejuta kebingungan yang dia tidak tau itu apa.

"ini, dia seorang florist ternyata ." Kyuhyun menunjukkan kartunya . "huah? Jinjjayo?" ahri menatap tidak percaya .

Ryeowook mengangguk canggung . "ya... begitu" .

"Florist man" Ahri tertawa kemudian .

"kapan kapan datang ya, banyak bunga lili yang wangi dan harum, kau bisa memberikannya pada pasanganmu" canda Ryeowook yang membuat Ahri sedikit tersipu .

"kau seperti seorang pelukis, oppa" Ahri menunjukkan kekagumannya akan sebuah lukisan di tangannya . "aku akan menyimpan ini." .

Kyuhyun tertawa, memeluk pinggang ahri . "Sepertinya ahri sudah lelah hyung, ayo kita pulang. Hari sudah mau malam" Kyuhyun mengingatkan sambil menerawang langit yang mulai gelap .

Ryeowook melirik sekilas tangan kyuhyun yang mendekap ahri possesive, tertawa canggung. "oke, kita sebaiknya pulang" .

Ahri cemberut, kemudian mereka saling berjabatan, tanda berpisah . "oppa, kapan kapan kita sering ketemu lagi ya " .

Kyuhyun lebih mengeratkan lagi lilitan tangannya di pinggang ahri. "tenang saja, aku tidak suka dengan wanitamu" Ryeowook bercanda menghangatkan suasana. Kyuhyun tersenyum ringan.

" Oke hyung, kapan kapan aku akan main ke tokomu" Kemudian pasangan pria dan wanita di depannya membungkuk hormat . "annyeong hyung" .

"nde, annyeong" .

Ryeowook bisa melihat dari jauh sepasang punggung itu menjauh darinya, sambil sesekali berbicara entah apa yang lucu dan Ryeowook bisa menangkap sinar bahagia dari kedua pasangan yang baru di temuinya. Kepalanya mengadah menatap langit yang mulai gelap. Tesenyum kemudian dan mengeratkan tangannya ke tubuhnya karena hari sudah mulai dingin. Melangkah dengan bibir bersenandung dan kemudian berjalan menuju rumah . Yah, dia harus segera sampai rumah untuk membuat segelas coklat hangat bukan? .

.

.

Ah kenapa hari ini dingin sekali? .

.

.

.

**[DRABBLE WOOKIE] .**

**.**

Ryeowook masuk dan mendapati toko bunganya kedapatan paket bunga lagi. Bunga yang akan ia jual besok pagi. Kaki kecilnya ia langkahkan mendekat, menciumi beberapa aroma lily dan melati kesukaannya, kemudian membawa parsel tersebut ke dalam, menyusun bunga bunga cantiknya. Ryeowook sangat menyukai pekerjaannya . Harumnya bunga bisa membuat dia melupakan dunia sesaat. Larut dalam fantasinya tentang berbagai impian yang tak mungkin ia capai. Apa itu? Entahlah.

.

Ryeowook bangun pagi pagi sekali dan mulai membuka tokonya . Dia kaget saat mendapati seorang pria lebih muda dan lebih tinggi darinya , dan dia sudah sangat familiar di mata ryeowook .

.

" Kyuhyun ! sedang apa kau pagi pagi disini... mengagetkanku saja " Ryeowook menyapa berbasa basi .

.

Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya canggung sebagai reaksi, kemudian ryeowook mempersilahkan Kyuhyun masuk ke tokonya sebagai respon . Kyuhyun duduk di salah satu kursi di toko yang memang disediakan ryeowook untuk tamu sementara ryeowook sudah menghilang pertama dari bilik toko.

.

" Ini... diminum" Ryeowook menyodorkan secangkir coklat panas untuk Kyuhyun dan disambut hangat oleh penerima . " Terimakasih, wook " .

Kyuhyun tidak bisa melepas pandangan matanya dari Ryeowook sekarang sedang tersenyum melihatnya . Cantik dan manis. Dengan iris karamelnya serta surai madunya, ditambah hidung mungilnya dan bibir tipisnya yang begitu indah ketika melekungkan sebuah senyum . Kyuhyun merasa Tuhan terlalu tidak adil . Kenapa dia menciptakan namja yang bahkan jauh lebih manis dari seorang yeoja? .

" Hoi! " Ryeowook melambai lambaikan tangannya di depan tangan Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum .

" masih pagi begini.. jangan melamun " Ryeowook menambahkan sambil bergurau .

" eh? Maaf " . Kyuhyun tertawa hambar . Malu mendapati Ryeowook memergokinya .

" tumben kau tidak bersama ahri? " .

Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya , sedetik kemudian dia tertawa . "Kenapa kau berbicara seolah olah kita sudah sangat akrab? Ahri masih tidur mungkin " Kyuhyun menjawab .

" jangan jangan ... kau tertarik pada ahri ya? " Kyuhyun menuduh .

" eh? " Ryeowook menggeleng "tidak" .

" benar! Kau terus menanyakan ahri " Kyuhyun menuduh seperti mendapatkan jackpot .

Ryeowook memerah entah karena alsan apa . " Kyu... aku tidak seperti itu" mengembungkan pipinya kesal kemudian .

Kyuhyun tertawa saat mendapati Ryeowook dengan ekspresi marah yang tidak dibuat buat . "aku hanya bercanda " kekehnya kemudian .

Ryeowook menengok keadaan sekeliling tokonya yang penuh dengan bunga, kemudian dia menunjuk salah satu bunga di ujung sana . " Bunga edelweis" .

Kyuhyun menoleh sambil menaruh cangkirnya "hum? " .

" bunga keabadian " Ryeowook menambahkan . "kau bisa memberikannya kepada ahri , artinya cinta kau dan ahri akan abadi selamanya." .

"kau sepertinya sangat memperhatikan ahri? " kekehnya "oke, aku akan beli satu bucket" .

.

" wanita selalu senang dengan bunga, apalagi jika kau mengetahui arti bunga tersebut" Ryeowook tersenyum . "meskipun bunga bisa disampaikan dalam artian yang berbeda" senyumnya miris.

.

"heh?" .

.

" Tidak apa apa" . Kyuhyun bangun, sambil berjalan jalan sedikit mengitari toko bunga ryeowook. Ditemani ryeowook dari belakang tentunya .

.

Ryeowook tersenyum saat mendapati Kyuhyun lupa mengikat tali sepatunya . "kyu, berhenti" .

.

.

Kyuhyun menoleh dan berhenti. Bingung saat melihat Ryeowook menunduk , kemudian tersenyum saat menyadari kecerobohannya karena lupa mengikat tali sepatu.

Kyuhyun jongkok, menyamai posisinya dengan Ryeowook . Sedikit merapikan rambut Ryeowook karena ada sedikit debu menempel disana . Darahnya berdesir saat kulitnya langsung bersentuhan dengan rambut Ryeowook yang sehalus sutra . Benar benar kecantikan alami pikirnya .

.

" Kyu? " .

Kyuhyun tersenyum , menggandeng tangan Ryeowook kemudian . "mau kuajak jalan jalan sebentar?" .

Ryeowook ragu, karena dia bingung siapa yang akan menjaga tokonya. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia mengangguk. Tidak ada salahnya menutup tokonya untuk hari ini bukan? .

Oh Ayolah, hanya ingin berteman dengan Kyuhyun .

.

.

"oke" .

.

.

.

**[Drabble Wookie] .**

**.**

Ryeowook bersenandung kecil saat melewati beberapa taman taman kecil di pinggiran kota. Kaki mungilnya menendang kerikil asal . Kyuhyun tersenyum dan membantu ryeowook melakukan kegiatannya . apa ini sesuatu yang menyenangkan? Pikirnya .

" wook, hati hati kau bisa jatuh loh " Kyuhyun mengingatkan .

Ryeowook tersenyum . "asal kau memegangku, aku tidak akan jatuh" .

Kyuhyun menggengam tangan Ryeowook . Mereka tidak bicara apapun kecuali Ryeowook yang sibuk bersenandung sambil menendang kerikil sementara tangan Kyuhyun terus menggengam tangan dingin ryeowook . Kyuhyun bertanya tanya bagaimana dia bisa bertemu seorang yang sangat manis namun juga kekanakan . Matanya tak lepas dari ryeowook . Kyuhyun bisa melihat wajah pucat ryeowook yang kelelahan . Mungkin karena efek terus menendang nendang kerikil? Entahlah .

.

Puas berkeliling, mereka memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku pinggir taman kota . Kyuhyun menyodorkan sebotol air yang baru saja ia beli di kedai .

" apa hobimu adalah menendang kerikil? " . Kyuhyun bertanya dengan wajah kesal yang lucu di mata ryeowook . "AW!" .

" maaf, aku gemas melihat pipimu " . Kyuhyun khilaf. Baru saja dia mencubit pipi ryeowook yang sangat tabi . " aku melakukannya saat aku sedang galau" .

Kyuhyun terkekeh . "memangnya kau sedang ada masalah? " .

Ryeowook tersenyum kikuk . "aku tidak pernah punya masalah, hanya saja aku lelah" .

Kyuhyun mengambil sapu tangan di celananya dan mengelap permukaan kening ryeowook yang berkeringat dengan hati hati . Ryeowook kaget saat wajahnya hanya selang tersisa beberapa jarak dari Kyuhyun , tapi dia juga tidak menolak .

" sepertinya kita harus pulang , kau sangat lelah dan wajahmu sangat pucat. Apa kau sakit? " Kyuhyun bertanya hati hati .

Ryeowook tersenyum . "aku selalu dalam keadaan baik. Oh iya, dimana rumahmu? " Ryeowook sedikit mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tidak enak juga dia daritadi mengacuhkan Kyuhyun .

"di gwangju , dekat persimpangan kota. Tidak jauh dari tokomu " balasnya . "apa kau tinggal seorang diri di toko? " .

Ryeowook mengangguk mengiyakan . "aku sendiri, sudah tidak punya keluarga " .

Kyuhyun tidak bertanya apa apa lagi saat ryeowook menjawab demikian . Kemudian hanya membiarkan angin berlalu menerpa wajah mereka . Kyuhyun bisa merasakan kepala Ryeowook bersandar di bahunya . Sangat tenang . Dia tidak menolak .

" boleh aku begini sebentar? " .

Kyuhyun mengangguk sebagai respon .

" terimakasih " .

Ryeowook diam saat merasakan suasana sangat hangat dan nyaman menyelimuti mereka berdua. Ryeowook ingin terus dalam perasaan nyaman seperti ini . Ryeowook tau dia punya perasaan ini dari awal dan dia tau dia salah . Tapi , dengan begini, dia juga tau perasaan nyaman seperti apa yang ia dapatkan dari orang yang pertama kali mengisi relung hatinya .

.

.

.

**[Drabble wookie ] .**

.

.

Kyuhyun mengantar Ryeowook sampai depan tokonya , dan kemudian membiarkan Ryeowook masuk duluan . Kyuhyun balas melambaikan tangannya saat dia melihat dari dalam, melalui kaca ryeowook melambaikan tangan padanya . Kyuhyun tersenyum sangat lebar hari ini . Dia sangat senang bertemu ryeowook . dia merasakan perasaan bahagia saat dia melihat ryeowook . perasaan aneh yang tidak ia miliki dari ahri . Digenggamnya bunga edelweis pemberian ryeowook dan dia akan menyerahkannya pada ahri .

.

Ini aneh .

.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya dia tidak memikirkan ahri .

.

.

**[Drabble Wookie] .**

.

.

Keesokan harinya sama seperti hari sebelumnya . Kyuhyun selalu datang lagi saat pagi ke toko bunga ryeowook . berjalan jalan santai di taman dan kemudian ryeowook kembali saat menjelang siang . Mereka tidak berjalan sangat lama, hanya mengelilingi taman di sekitar kota dan Kyuhyun selalu melakukannya setiap pagi . Terus menerus dan tidak pernah jengah . Dia menyukai saat saat dia bersama ryeowook . Dia menganggap ini adalah rasa sayang seorang adik kepada kakak, tapi dia juga tidak menyangkal saat ada perasaan suka mulai masuk ke dalam relung hatinya .

Hari demi hari berlalu . Perasaan tetaplah perasaan . Waktu juga bisa mengubah perasaan . Karena terlalu sering berjalan pagi bersama ryeowook, kyuhyun merasakan perasaannya berubah . Dia tidak yakin itu, tapi dia bisa mengatakan bahwa dia mulai menyukai ryeowook . Namun, dia tidak pernah mengatakannya langsung pada ryeowook .

Ingat? Dia sudah memiliki ahri .

.

.

Kyuhyun menyesal kenapa pagi ini datang begitu cepat . Dia mengenggam sebuah undangan yang akan dia berikan kepada ryeowook . Ini salah, tidak seharusnya begini .

Kenyataan bahwa dia akan menikah dengan ahri tidak bisa dia hiraukan jauh jauh . Ini sangat menyakitkan saat dia mulai mencintai orang lain namun dia tidak dapat mengungkapkannya . Kyuhyun menyesal kenapa dia bisa menghamili ahri diluar nikah dan dia tau , konsekuensi seperti ini yang pantas ia dapat .

Kyuhyun berjalan lunglai , dia baru menapaki kaki di depan toko ryeowook yang masih tertutup . Menunggu ryeowook membuka tokonya seperti biasa .

.

Setengah jam dia menunggu, tapi ryeowook tak kunjung membuka tokonya . Kyuhyun merasa ada yang aneh . Tapi dia mencoba berpikir positif . Mungkin ryeowook masih tidur? .

Kyuhyun tersenyum lega saat pintu toko mulai terbuka dan menampakan ryeowook yang sudah rapi dengan setelan baju hangat ungu muda dan corak putih . Tapi kyuhyun tidak suka saat melihat wajah ceria ryeowook yang sangat pucat . Lebih pucat daripada kemarin .

.

" kau datang lagi " Ryeowook menyapa dengan suara yang Kyuhyun tidak suka .

Kyuhyun merenggut kesal . "setengah jam " Kyuhyun membantu ryeowook menyusun bunga bunganya . "kau membuatku menunggu setengah jam" .

" maafkan aku" senyum ryeowook terkembang di bibirnya . "duduklah, aku akan buatkan minuman".

.

Seperti biasa, kyuhyun menunggu ryeowook membawakan minuman . Ryeowook datang dengan secangkir coklat hangat . Tapi Kyuhyun tidak suka, wajah ryeowook semakin terlihat ... lelah.

Ryeowook menaruh cangkir diatas meja dengan tangan gemetar dan wajah sulit di ekspresikan . Hingga dia tidak mampu lagi menahan tubuhnya kemudian jatuh . Kyuhyun reflek menangkapnya . Dan dari jarak sedekat ini, kyuhyun bisa melihat wajah pucat ryeowook yang dilapisi keringat .

.

" maaf " Ryeowook duduk di kursinya dibantu Kyuhyun .

" kau sedang sakit? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku? Seharusnya kau istirahat " Omel Kyuhyun .

Ryeowook menunduk . " aku minta maaf kyu ." sesalnya .

" ryeowook? Apa tidak sebaiknya kau pergi kerumah sakit? Akhir akhir ini wajahmu sangat pucat dan kau tidak dapat berbohong lagi sekarang. " Kyuhyun bertanya dan menghentikan tangannya di tangan ryeowook . mengenggam kedua tangan dingin itu .

" tidak apa apa, aku hanya kurang tidur semalam. Apa kita bisa ke taman sekarang? Aku sangat ingin jalan jalan" ryeowook berbicara berusaha mengalihkan .

" tidak . kau harusnya istirahat dan menutup tokomu. Kau sakit" Kyuhyun mengingatkan ryeowook . kemudian dia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri . "aku kesini untuk menyerahkan ini" disodorkannya sebuah undangan berpita merah kepada ryeowook .

Ryeowook menerimanya dengan canggung . Sedetik setelah membaca kemudian dia tersenyum bahagia . "wah! Selamat ya! Kau akan menikah " .

.

Tidak, kyuhyun tidak mengharapkan ucapan selamat dari ryeowook . Dengan wajah pucat seperti itu . Kyuhyun tidak ingin itu . " sebentar, aku akan memberikan sesuatu untuk hadiah pernikahan kalian".

Ryeowook keluar dengan membawa sebucket bunga dengan kelopak warna putih . "ini" menyerahkannya kemudian kepada Kyuhyun " ini stephanotis , bunga alami yang mencerminkan kebahagiaan seumur hidup. Dengan menikahnya kalian, aku berharap bahwa bahagia menyertai kalian seumur hidup kalian" .

Kyuhyun tidak suka ini . Dia tidak suka wajah bahagia ryeowook . "kau bisa menyerahkannya di hari pernikahan kami" .

Ryeowook menggeleng . " aku tidak akan datang " .

Pernyataan dari ryeowook membuat Kyuhyun kecewa . "kenapa? " .

Ryeowook tersenyum, mengatakan ini sangat berat bagi dirinya . Dan Kyuhyun tidak tau itu . "karena mungkin aku sudah berada di tempat yang lain" .

.

.

.

**[Drabble Wookie] .**

**.**

Kyuhyun sudah menyiapkan segala keperluannya bersama Ahri . Mulai dari fitting gaun, gedung pernikahan, assesoris , makanan, pernak pernik dan sebagainya . Ahri menjadi wanita yang bahagia pada saat hari pernikahannya nanti . Sementara Kyuhyun tidak berhenti menyebarkan senyum kamuflase dihadapan semua orang . Dia tidak tenang . Beberapa hari dia tidak melihat ryeowook karena kesibukan pernikahannya dan fakta itu cukup membuatnya gelisah .

.

Hari sudah hampir sore dan Kyuhyun sudah mengantar ahri pulang sehabis acara jalan jalan mereka . Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mengendarai mobilnya ke toko bunga ryeowook . Dia hanya sekedar ingin memastikan bahwa namja itu baik baik saja .

.

Kyuhyun sampai di depan toko ryeowook dan mendapati toko itu terbuka . Dia tersenyum saat melihat beberapa orang keluar dari dalam toko ryeowook dan sedikit membungkukan badannya sebagai hormat . Dia menelisik ke dalam toko bunga itu dan tidak menemukan ryeowook disana, hanya ada seorang pegawai wanita seumuran dengan ahri sepertinya . Kenapa ryeowook tidak menjaga tokonya sendiri? Bukankah biasanya begitu? .

" permisi tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu? " Pegawai wanita di depannya tersenyum ramah .

" Dimana ryeowook? " tanya Kyuhyuun langsung .

Pegawai wanita di depannya berubah lemas seperti dia sedang kedapatan musibah dan kyuhyun tau sesuatu terjadi pada ryeowook .

.

.

.

" _Tuan Ryeowook ada dirumah sakit . Dia sakit dan kondisinya sangat buruk dan aku tidak tau dia akan kembali lagi kesini atau tidak " ._

.

.

**[ Drabble Wookie ] .**

**.**

Kyuhyun baru saja membuka pintu ebony bercat putih itu dengan gemetar . Pandangannya disapa oleh alat alat rumah sakit dan bau bau bahan kimia mejadi satu dan dia tidak suka ini . Dia tersenyum saat mendapati seorang namja kecil yang ia cari ada disini , sedang menatap keluar jendela sambil duduk diranjangnya .

.

" Ryeowook " .

Yang di panggil menoleh . Kyuhyun seakan ingin menangis sekarang . Ryeowook sangat kurus . Astaga! Berapa banyak dia kehilangan berat badannya? Kyuhyun tidak berpikir apa apa lagi dan segera menerjang ryeowook dengan sebuah pelukan .

Ryeowook tersenyum , membalas singkat pelukan kyuhyun . " kenapa menangis?" ryeowook menyeka air mata yang keluar dari mata Kyuhyun dengan hati hati .

" kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita padaku kalau kau sakit? " .

Ryeowook menggeleng seraya tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Kyuhyun lembut . " aku baik baik saja, tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan" .

Kyuhyun menggeleng lagi , ia mengecup pipi ryeowook singkat, kemudian segera menyambar bibir tipis milik ryeowook . Dia rindu bibir ini. Pertama kali dia merasakan bibir ini yang bahkan lebih gurih daripada vanilla. Menyesapnya dengan hati hati , menggumamkan perasaan cinta dan takut kehilangan yang sulit dikatakan bahkan lewat suara pun .

.

Kyuhyun melepas tautan bibirnya, dia menggengam tangan ryeowook kemudian . " aku mencintaimu ryeowook" .

Ryeowook tersenyum, balas menggengam tapi tidak mengatakan apapun . Ryeowook cukup tau cintanya terbalas tapi dia tidak mau mengucapkan apapun untuk saat ini .

" mau jalan jalan mengelilingi taman bersamaku? " .

.

.

.

.

[Drabble Wookie] .

.

Kyuhyun tak pernah melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada ryeowook . Laki laki kecil yang memakai sweater biru miliknya itu tersenyum saat mendapati Kyuhyun selalu melamun memandangnya . Kyuhyun menuruti keinginan ryeowook yang ingin jalan jalan di taman sekitar rumah sakit walau sebentar .

.

Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun duduk di salah satu bangku dibawah pohon . Ryeowook menyandarkan kepalanya tiba tiba dan itu membuat Kyuhyun panik . "apa kau sakit lagi? " .

" tidak " ryeowook menggeleng . "aku merasa sangat baik ." .

.

Kyuhyun diam setelahnya . Merapikan rambut ryeowook sebagai reaksi . "kyu, kau tau arti bunga edelweis menurutku? " .

Kyuhyun menggeleng . "apa artinya? " .

" hidup keabadian . aku ingin abadi seperti edelweis, dan cantik sepeti mahkotanya . aku tidak ingin apapun . asal aku punya kebahagiaan abadi dan cinta yang abadi, itu sudah cukup" .

Kyuhyun termenung dengan kata kata ryeowook dan hampir menangis ketika dia menangkap maksudnya . " kau akan abadi dan terus hidup seperti edelweis " .

Ryeowook tertawa bercanda . "kyu .. ." .

" hmm " .

" apa kau bahagia menikah dengan ahri? " . Ryeowook bertanya disela kesaradannya .

" ya, tentu saja. " Kyuhyun menjawab pura pura bodoh, bahkan dia tidak dapat membendung air matanya sekarang .

" baguslah" ryeowook menghela nafas kemudian . "jangan kecewakan aku. Bahagiakan ahri dan jadilah suami yang baik untuknya" .

Kyuhyun mengangguk dalam diam .

" sekarang, biarkan aku tidur . Sebentar saja, nanti bangunkan aku ya? " Ryeowook bangun sebentar, mencium pipi Kyuhyun sekilas kemudian merebahkan kepalanya di paha Kyuhyun .

Kyuhyun mengusap usap rambut ryeowook sebagai reaksi . Menyalurkan kehangatan dan ryeowook bisa merasakan itu sekarang . Kesempatan merasakan kehangatan sentuhan seorang Kyuhyun, dia mendapatkan itu . Dia menangis dalam diam. Tuhan benar benar memberikan kesempatan untuk merasakan cinta sebagaimana presepsi hidupnya selama ini . Kyuhyun menyanyikan sebuah lagu lullaby dan ryeowook bisa mendengar itu di sela kesadarannya . Dia tau, ini tidak akan lama . Dia tau waktunya akan tiba .

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya dengan rileks, tangannya tak berhenti menggengam tangan kyuhyun. Dia tidak akan melepasnya . Kyuhyun yang akan mengantarnya menuju gerbang kematian yang sangat bahagia . Dia tersenyum dalam hidup terakhirnya . Setidaknya, di saat seperti ini, dia sangat beruntung Kyuhyun bisa berada disisinya .

.

.

.

Dan setelah Kyuhyun selesai menyanyi . Kyuhyun menyadari, bahwa dia tidak akan bisa membangunkan ryeowook lagi seperti permintaan ryeowook sebelum tidur .

.

.

.

**[Drabble Wookie] .**

**.**

Kyuhyun dan Ahri sudah menikah hari ini dan malam ini mereka sudah tiba di sebuah rumah mewah pemberian orangtua Kyuhyun untuk Ahri . Dia menggam tangan ahri dan mencium kening ahri . Membaringkan ahri di ranjang besarnya dan dia tau, malam ini saatnya ahri mendapatkan hak penuhnya sebagai seorang istri . Memiliki ahri seutuhnya , itulah yang harus dia lakukan . Dia sudah berjanji kepada ryeowook , berjanji akan hidupnya bersama ahri . Berjanji pada Edelweis yang telah mati itu untuk terus bahagia bersama Ahri .

Dia tersenyum dalam tangis kepedihan hatinya akan kehilangan Ryeowook .

Dan dia tau, Ryeowook tidak akan kembali .

Dia tau , sejak awal pertemuan awalnya dengan Ryeowook tidak akan lama . Pertemuan yang sangat singkat dan pada akhirnya dia akan kembali bersama Ahri . Dari awal, dia bersama Ahri dan sampai akhir pun akan terus begitu .

Ryeowook adalah bayangan semu dalam hidupnya , dan dia harus rela dengan takdir Tuhan yang memperlakukan dia dengan cara seperti ini .

.

.

_**Untul Edelweis ku yang tidak akan pernah mati . . .**_

_**Semoga kita bisa bertemu di kehidupan selanjutnya . . . **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

**END .**

* * *

**.**

**A/N : huaaah prok prok prok. Akhirnya selesai bikin FF angst . HAAAAAAAAAH . ini adalah hutang FF yang tertunda . Ini efek nge RP begini nih . GALOOOO mulu -_ - . Intinya aku Cuma mau bilang, pada awalnya aku tidak seharusnya berada dianatara kalian dan aku menyadari itu . Aku akan pindah ke hati yang jauh lebih baik . Aku menyayangi kalian . Semoga bahagia . Sampai ketemu di kehidupan selanjutnya . *HALAAAH* .**

**NEXT? Awas ya kalo engga review! . Ryeowook ku bikin mati terus di FF selanjutnya HAHAHA *ketawa nista* .**


End file.
